A New Beginning
by Jedi-Trixster
Summary: AU naruto has a family and friends see naruto become a legend in the whole shinobi world NarutoxHarem
1. The Birth of a Legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: okay I'm redoing A New Beginning with basically the same story I had in mind but slightly different like now there's no twin brother and the tailed beast are only in legends so that means no jinchurikki but they do exist and are good Naruto's parents are alive and this will be a harem fic Enjoy.

* * *

**

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1: The Birth of a Legend**

Somewhere in the realm of the tailed beasts sat the 9-Mighty Lords of summons and elements ranging from the one tailed raccon to the nine tailed fox,

"Right 9-Youths have been born today each will become the heroes from the legend………that means we have to grant them our power doing so will make able to withstand the fight in the coming years" explained the fox

"so how do we grant them power and what will happen?" questioned the two tailed cat

"first you have to pick a child and send them your chakra and what will happen is easy they will gain new abilities not seen before as well as a new bloodline from each of us and they will gain small features to show which of us has chosen him or her" the Kyuubi explained glancing round he saw their confused expression, "fine I will show you" The king growled

"I THE MIGHTY LORD KYUUBI HEREBY GRANT MY POWER OF SELF HEALING TO THE ONE NAMED NARUTO UZAMAKI NAMIKAZE" he shouted sending chakra through the hole connecting their worlds.

**IN KONOHA HOSPITAL** (around the same time)

Minato couldn't believe it he was about to become a father any minute now, he was so excited that he couldn't stay still he paced, tapped his fingers, paced some more, read a magazine,

"why aren't I allowed in their it's my wife and my child" groaned Minato

"relax I'm sure she's doing fine she has the best doctor in the world just calm down" reasoned Jiraiya

Just as he was about to retort Tsunade came out smiling brightly and gestured for Minato to follow, he got up and followed her through the doors and what he saw warmed his heart he had a family a wife and a son he couldn't believe it he had a family starting out as an orphan not knowing his parents to finding out his parents were his Sensei and Tsunade then going to finding a wife a woman who had just escaped from whirlpool country and now a son who looked like a carbon copy of him except he had three whisker like marks on each side how his face.

" He's beautiful so small" whispered Minato sitting down beside his wife asking his mother to bring everyone in but to be quiet, the group who was with Minato consisting of his two students, his father, Shizune, the Third and his best friend Ryu Uchiha and his wife Huna Hyuga.

Immediately seeing him all the girls in the room squealed trying to get a closer look at him, upon doing that saw the three whisker marks this made them squealed louder causing Naruto to open his eyes showing everyone his bright blue eyes,

"So what's his name then?" asked Rin

Minato looked at his wife and said "Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze",

Naruto looked around as soon as he saw Jiraiya he started to cry which caused everyone to laugh and him to grumble, Minato tried to calm him down but it was no use so he handed him to his motherto see if she could do something,

"what's wrong Naruto….Ssh" trying to calm him down but was not working so Rin asked if she could hold him so Kushina handed him over to Rin who started whispering softly to him,

"Ssh come-on calm down" rubbing his back which caused him to stop crying and fall asleep in her arms, she carefully handed him back to his mother,

"okay everyone they need their rest" Tsunade ushered everyone out and watched her daughter-in-law and her grandson sleep and walked out softly closing the door.

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

Naruto was now four years and was about to start the ninja academy he had many friends and was a genius that was why he was starting the academy early but the thing hated the most was being seen as the Hokage's son and not Naruto so he swore from that day people will see him as Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze and not just the son of the Fourth.

He got up and dressed in blue pants and a white shirt with his clan symbol on the back a spiral, he walked down the stairs and plopped down onto a seat waiting for some breakfast,

"hiya mom" he smiled

"hey sweetie" she replied

"where's dad?" he questioned

"he's with the council" she answered

"okay I'm going to go now bye mom love you" kissing her on the cheek quickly he ran out of the house to the academy

AT THE ACADEMY

"right class we have a new student today………here he is now" the teacher said

Naruto nervously worked into the classroom, "okay tell us your name, likes and dislikes so we can get to know you better", Naruto shifter nervously before answering taking a deep breathe he answered,

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze I like my family, my friends and my godparents I dislike people who hurt others because of there jealously of others, perverts like my grandfather and the way people see me as the Fourth's son and not just plain Naruto" he finished looking up he saw awed faces and looked down knowing what they were thinking, he slowly walked to an empty chair and sat down next to a girl with two buns in her hair,

"Hiya i'm Tenten and i don't care who your father is...so will you be my friend?" she asked

Naruto looked up and smiled at her and said "Hi I'm Naruto and yes I'll be your friend" and with that the life of Naruto Namikaze was about to begin

* * *

**A/N okay I hope that's better okay the people in that harem will be in the following order the become apart:**

**FemHaku**

**TenTen**

**Temarai**

**After the timeskip would take place**

**Rin**

**Tsunami**

**Yukie**

**Shizune**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Review please**


	2. A Mission to Wave

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Mission to Wave**

It had been eight years since Naruto had left the academy and becoming a fully fledged ninja under his adopted big brother Kakashi, he quickly progressed through ranks becoming a chunnins a year later at aged six and then a Jonin at aged 9 considered a prodigy even greater then his father, even though he progressed faster then TenTen he still remained her friend and help out her training and often help on mission when her team went out on C-rank mission just to see no harm came over her.

Naruto was walking down the street in deep-thought wondering what his father wanted so late in the afternoon it was highly unusual l, he normally called him for mission but he was on a break after breaking his arm taking down a group of missing-nins by himself, he managed fine till he got cocky and didn't notice one behind him, needless to say he got shouted at by everyone he knew for being reckless, what he didn't understand was why TenTen was crying so much, deciding not to dwell on it to much he ran the rest of the way to the tower.

Minato was discussing the new genin and team placements when Naruto walked in,

"hey dad what you want?" asked Naruto

"I'll tell you in a minute I'm in the middle of a meeting" replied Minato pointing to the Jonins in the room, Naruto looked around and scratched the back of his head and laughing sheepishly and said,

"I'll just sit in the corner then………oh hi Kurenai I haven't seen you in awhile"

"Naruto just sit down" his father groaned, waiting for his son to sit before he continued, "okay where was I………..oh yea,

Team 7: Sasuke Uchicha, Sakura Hanuro and Konohamaru Sarutobi under Kakashi Hatake,

Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga under Kurenai Yuuhi and

Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi

Okay you meet your teams in an hour and Please don't be late" he said stressing the last part to his former pupil who was famous for his tardiness

As they left the office by either door or shushin there was only Naruto and his father in the room,

"so what did you want me for?" he asked

"wait till your mother gets here" the fourth replied, they both waited for forty-five minutes till Kushina turned up, "okay now that your mother is here we have something to tell you" he said with seriousness in his voice, hearing the tone in his fathers voice made Naruto nervous did someone die or injured looking questionably at his father he asked,

"No-one I know has died have they?"

Seeing there son looking scared they decided just to tell him, "no no nothing like that it's well…………" before his father could finish his mother stepped in,

"what your father is trying to say is that I'm pregnant" she said

"you mean I'm going to have a little brother or sister" he whispered hardly beliving it he had waited so long to have a brother sure he had an adopted brothers but to have one that he could teach and help was the best thing in the world, "have you told anyone yet?" he asked,

"no not yet…..why?" his parents answered and asked

"do you mind if I tell some of my friends?" Naruto asked hopefully

"sure why not" they both smiled as he jumped up and cheer and run out of the room,

Naruto was running as fast as he could down the street looking for his best friend TenTen he wanted to tell her the good news, not being able to find her he looked for Konohamaru the boy who was like a little brother to him, so he turned around and sped off to the academy.

At the academy Iruka was sat at his desk waiting for the Jonins sensei when he heard shouting, looking up he growled when he saw the voices belonging to Konohamaru and Sakura wondering what they were arguing about this time,

"Sasuke could kick your ass" she stated

"yea well my brother could kick his ass" he snapped back

"yea right I bet he's weak no-one is as strong as Sasuke" she said crossing her arms glaring at the young boy

"Naruto is not weak he could beat anyone in this room" he shouted proudly which caused most of the new Genin to laugh,

"you think your brother is………..the fourth Hokage's son quit trying to be cool" Sakura shrieked

Just as Konohamaru was about to reply Naruto rushed through the door smashing into the table, groaning and rubbing his head he got up,

"Hehe sorry about that Iruka-sensei………….I was just hear to see someone" he said holding out his hand to help his former sensei then looking round the room for the person he wanted seeing a lot of blushing faces and looks of lust he couldn't help but feel dirty, upon seeing his little brother he waved and shouted,

"Konohamaru guess what………….my mums pregnant", he realized that he just shouted that with a bunch of new ninja's he turned around seeing three stunned Jonins who decided to show up at that moment,

Needless to say after that word got round Konoha that the fourth's wife was expecting again and none of the family could go out without a congratulations or I hope the baby is a boy/girl, so Naruto decided he'll wait in his house till it calmed down not knowing that it would be a long long time till it happened.

**A MONTH LATER**

Thinking back at the lousy month he's had indoors proved one thing to Naruto never ever shouted stuff like that out, he hardly got any training down so he was going to go get an easy C-rank mission to take it easy as his arm has healed somewhat it was no-longer broken but it still hurt to move it.

Walking down the street to the where you have to collect missions seeing another team he was about to leave when he heard his fathers voice,

"Naruto just the person I wanted to see" his father smiled at him

"what is it?" he asked

"I sent Kakashi's team on a A-rank disguised as a C-rank and they hit a spot of trouble you along with a team of your choice depending there not doing anything with go to Wave and help with the mission…got that" Minato explained tossing Naruto a mission scroll,

Thinking which team to take he decided to take the one who abilities he knew most about and that was Team Gai, the weirdest guy you'll ever meet but one of the greatest Taijutsu experts ever with his Genin team, Rock Lee looking exactly the same as Gai bowl hair cut, green spandex and orange legwarmers, Neji Hyuga once the cold member of the team thinking everything was predetermined by fate until Naruto help Lee defeat him after that he became more warm towards people and finally the only girl on the squad TenTen beautiful and deadly she was the weapon expert among them never missing a target she was also confusing in Naruto's eyes as every time he'd talk to a girl she would get mad and not talk to him for a few days,

Not wanting to deal with the FLAMES OF YOUTH today he decided to get this over and done with by exploiting Gai and Lee,

"hey guys" he waved at the four who turned their heads and looked at him with a blush on TenTen's face

"what brings you here Naruto" asked Neji

"oh well you see I have a mission for us………..we have to go help Kakashi's team in wave" Naruto answered

"YOSH WE WILL DO IT AND IF WE FAIL ME AND LEE WILL RUN THERE AND BACK ON OUR HANDS" shouted Gai

"AND IF WE CAN'T DO THAT WE'LL DO 500 LAPS OF THE VILLAGE ON ONE HAND" lee responded

"AND" Gai started until Naruto butted in

"I think we should hurry up and help them before something unyouthful happens to them"

"RIGHT……TEAM GATHER YOUR SUPPLIES AND MEET AT THE GATE IN 10 MINUTES" shouted Gai

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Team Gai and Naruto were about to leave when Naruto remembered his lucky necklace his grandmother gave him the day he became a genin so he quickly rushed home opened his draw and found it as well as a note from his mother he didn't recognize so he picked it up and ran out of the room back to the gates,

"okay I'm ready" he said, and with that they set off towards wave where Naruto's life was about to take a turn for the worse.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to add Hana to the Harem she'll be after Rin and please review and thanks to the people who reviewed**


	3. Meeting an Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting an Angel**

Naruto and team Gai made it to wave in two days (mostly thanks to gai) they were now walking around wave for a asking directions to Tazuna house, getting directions they set off down a dirt road until they notice a small hut near the edge of wave, knocking on the door they waited until a middle aged woman answered the door to greet them and asking them to come inside.

Upon entering they noticed the members of team 7 eating with on old man around a table in the middle of the room,

"Yo bro heard you needed help" greeted naruto, hearing him talk the members around the table looked up with a mixture of emotions confusion (Sakura), happiness (Konohamaru), relief (Kakashi and Tazuna) with a hard look of jealousy from the Uchiha,

"glad you could come" smiled Kakashi, "let me introduce you this is Tazuna the client and this is his

daughter Tsunami" gesturing to the two who smiled at the team "and they are Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, TenTen and Naruto Namikaze" he said pointing to each one as he introduced them to the two people,

"okay now that that's done why did you ask for back up in the first place?" asked naruto

"well you see about one day on the road we were attacked by two chunnins of mist, we managed to subdue them but Konohamaru was poisoned we were about to stop the mission but Konohamaru insisted we continued…………near the village we were attacked by one of the seven swordsman of the mist Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist………..I was about to finish him when three senbon needles came out of nowhere and seemingly killed him and a hunter nin appeared taking his body since I was to tired from using my sharingan I forgot the fact that they were meant to dispose of the body on sight and there head……………which leads me to believe that the hunter nin is an accomplice and that Zabuza is still alive and will attack again a week with the hunter nin as back up" he finished

"okay so do you know how strong this hunter nin is?" naruto asked

"no he never fought so I couldn't assess his skills sorry" Kakashi replied

" it doesn't matter but I think we're going to have to train non-stop just to be careful……….I'll go and bro you need to stay here and rest and gai can keep you company" naruto said laughing as he saw Kakashi's face as he finished the last part, "okay team 7 and gai follow me" he said walking outside waiting for the genins.

**DEEP IN THE FOREST**

Finding the perfect spot to train he decided it was time to start,

"okay who knows the tree climbing exercise" looking round naruto saw four hands shoot up, looking at the last two members of team 7 he decided to start with them first, "okay you two are going to climb these two trees without your hands" Sakura was about to say something before naruto stopped her with a wave of his hand, "to do this you have to gather the right amount of chakra at the base of your feet too much and you just rebound off and two little and you'll………..I want you to be able to do this five times without failure use some kunai to show your progress" he explained throwing a kunai each at their feet,

"now you four who knows water walking" he saw only two hands rise this time, "okay water walking is like tree climbing except you need to let a consent amount of chakra to flow or you'll fall in do this until you can go 1 hour without falling in" naruto explained watching Lee and Neji attempt to do this

"okay you two what can I teach you two………………I know TenTen I want you to focus channelling chakra through your sword and to be able to cut 15 trees in under a minute and Konohamaru I want you to and master your summoning Jutsu so it takes less chakra ok" getting a nod from him "ok begin" Konohamaru walked to an opened spaced area to practice.

Naruto decided to do some training himself summoning ten shadow clones five working on his final Rasengan technique and five trying to active his second bloodline one that made his great great grandfather famous the ability to make wood so far he can only make a small plant before he tired, it was no easy feat making stuff grow with chakra,

While his clones were training he decided to go see how everyone was progressing first to check the tree climbers, when he found them what he saw amused him greatly the great last Uchicha had been beaten by the fan-girl, when he asked the Sakura to show him how many times she can go up and down the tree his was surprised when she did 2 and a half laps before tiring deciding she needed to regain her strength he told he to go back to the house and finish it tomorrow, as he was about to help Sasuke all he got was "I don't need help from weaklings and continued failing" so naruto told him to go home when he made it half way and try again tomorrow and walked off to see how Lee and Neji were doing,

When he got to the river he asked for them to show him how much they had progressed, when they showed him that they could both stay on for 20 minutes to 30 minutes he let them go back to the house and rest,

When he saw TenTen and Konohamaru he asked to see their progress tomorrow as it was getting closer to dinner time, he dispel his clones letting the information enter his mind but today they managed to make a breakthrough with his bloodline causing his head to overload on information making him fall unconscious.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Haku was out gathering herbs to help her heal Zabuza when she heard someone groan behind her, she looked behind her and saw a boy she hadn't seen before sleeping on the ground deciding to wake him she carefully walked over and gently shook him,

Naruto felt someone shake him so he opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his life, Haku moved so he could get up,

"what are you doing out here by yourself at night?" she asked

"hehe I was err training and I guess I kinda over did it" he answered, "what are you doing out here?" he asked

"I was gathering some herbs to help a friend" she answered softly before saying "if you were training you must be a ninja"

"yes I'm from Konoha" he replied

"tell me what do you have a precious people?" she asked

"yea my family and friends" he answered

"that's nice because when you" she started and to her surprise he finished "protect someone that gives you true strength"

"oh by the way I'm Naruto Uzamaki" he said smiling causing Haku to blush before she smiled and said, "I'm Haku and I most go see my friend now so I'll see you later" waving goodbye and walking away,

Naruto walked back to Tazuna's house where upon entering was greeted by a shouting TenTen,

"WHERE WERE YOU"

"I was training" naruto calmly replied

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE THREE HOURS YOU COULD OF TOLD ME BEFORE I CAME BACK" she shrieked

"I'm sorry it wasn't intentional I just had an SCBO (Shadow Clone Brain Overload)" he said hugging her

Understanding what SCBO meant she kissed him on the cheek and went back to sleep, Naruto decided to do the same expect he couldn't sleep because he was having the same nightmares he had been having since the mission that broke his arm.

**NEXT MORNING**

As everyone was eating breakfast a boy around ten stormed in causing everyone to look at him as he started to shout,

"WHY DO YOU TRY YOU'LL ONLY BE KILLED BY GATO"

"because we have a duty to do" naruto calmly replied as he continued eating his soup

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW I BET NO-ONE CLOSE TO YOU HAS DIED" he shouted after saying that the room dropped several degrees and Kakashi looked worriedly at naruto knowing he was losing a battle to stop from exploding Inari not noticing continued,

"AND I BET YOU'VE LIVED A HAPPY LIFE WITHOUT DEATH" that did it and naruto completely exploded,

"ACTUALLY I DO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE WHEN SOME-ONE CLOSE TO ME HAS DIED WHEN I WAS 5 SOMEONE IN MY VILLAGE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GREAT TO MURDER HIS CLAN" this got a surprised gasp from most at the table and but Kakashi he knew naruto was about to reveal something about his last mission, "AND WHEN HE MURDERED THE CLAN HE MURDERED MY GODFATHER AS WELL AS MY GOD-DAUGHTERS FATHER BUT I DIDN'T START BEING A CRY BABY I HELP MY GODMOTHER I HELP MY GODDAUGHTER" he was now breathing heavily from all the shouting,

"AND NOT LONG AGO I SAW MY BEST FRIEND KILLED IN FRONT OF MY EYES BECAUSE OF MY MISTAKE AND WHAT DID I COME BACK WITH A BROKEN ARM THAT'S ALL MY FRIEND LOST HIS LIFE AND I COULDN'T HELP HIM IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME NOT HIM AND THE WORST THING IS THAT NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE SAY I KNOW IT WAS MY FAULT SO DON'T YOU SAY THAT I'VE HAD A "_Happy and Nice life" _BECAUSE THERE'S THINGS ABOUT ME THAT WOULD MAKE YOU CRY" and with that he stormed out of the house slamming the door as hard as he could leaving deafening silence, after a few minutes someone finally spoke,

"who was his friend that died?" surprisingly it was Sakura who asked

"ok but whatever I say here doesn't and I mean doesn't get repeated okay" Kakashi warned everyone, "alright TenTen apart from me you've known naruto the longest now tell everyone what he told you happened on the mission two months ago",

"alright…………

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto was walking though the streets of Konoha thinking about the mission he just finished and the death of his friend because of his cockiness while he was thinking he didn't notice someone in front of him until they bumped into each other looking up he saw it was TenTen, seeing his arm she immediately asked what happened,_

"_oh it's nothing so don't worry" he said_

"_naruto I've been your friend for 8 years now you can't hide anything from me so please just tell me before I make you" she growled_

"_okay okay I'll tell you" he surrendered "I was on a mission and I misjudge a jump and broke my arm"_

_She just looked at him not believing a word but just nodded "okay tell if you need anything" and with that she walked away leaving naruto alone to ponder on what happened _

_END FLASHBACK_

"………after that I rarely saw him till this mission" she finished

"okay now I'll tell you what he told me and the other Jonins as well as his parents" said Kakashi

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto entered his house carefully walking because he didn't want to tell his parents or his brother what happened as he was reaching the stairs the floor creaked alerting the others in the house to his presence, _

"_Naruto is that you?" shouted his mother_

"_yes" he answered_

"_well do you mind coming into the living room we have guests" she shouted back_

"_but I have to do a mission report" he said _

"_you can do it later now come here" this time his father shouted,_

_Deciding to get it over with he walked into the living he almost didn't hear his mother asked what happened,_

_Looking at the floor he answered his voice was barely above a whisper "I…….I…….I failed" as soon as he finished answering he just broke down crying, everyone in the room were surprised by the outburst of naruto, they knew something bad had happened because the only time he cried was when his godfather Ryu was killed,_

_His mother quickly wrapped him in a hug rubbing his back gently and asked_

"_what do you mean you failed?"_

_Looking up he saw for the first time everyone in the room consisting of his mother and father, his grandparents, Kakashi, Rin, The Third, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma and Huna he didn't want to answer he was scared that everyone will hate him so all he said was,_

"_I'm trash………I couldn't save him……….my fault……….I should be the one dead" the last sentence made everyone stiffen so his father held him firmly in his arms,_

"_naruto what happened?"_

"_Arashi is dead and it's my fault" he cried_

"_hunny start from the beginning" he mother told him_

_Taking a deep breath to try and calm down he started to tell the people in the room the events of the mission,_

"_okay it was an easy mission find some bandits and get rid of them…………it was supposed to be easy but no I had to get cocky and didn't notice the leader come up behind me with a bunch of exploding tags………he was about to kill us both when Arashi jump and pushed me forcing the guy to place the tags on him………killing both of them"_

"_how did you break your arm?" Rin asked_

"_when he pushed me I fell onto a sharp rock" he explained " it doesn't change the fact that I'm the one who is meant to be dead not Arashi me" naruto started to cry but before his mother could pull him into a hug Rin did remembering when he was born how he quietened down when she whispered in his ear, eventually he cried himself to sleep and his father took him to bed_

_END FLASHBACK_

TenTen was now crying at this point she knew he was lying when he told her how he got the broken arm but now she wished it were true,

"why didn't he say anything to me?" she asked quietly

"he was afraid………that when you found out what happened you would hate him" Kakashi reasoned

"I'm gonna go find him" and with that TenTen got up and ran out the house looking for naruto.

About an hour after leaving Tenten came back with a very tired naruto who was found destroying trees in the forest with the Rasengan, he used up most of his reserves and so Tenten had to carry him most of the way home,

"_I don't know why you thought you had to keep that from me you know I would've help_" she thought, gently placing him on his bed giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and whispered "I love you Naruto" before she left him to rest.

* * *

**A/N: Someone wanted Yugito Nii in the harem I'll think about it depends if I can think of a special bloodline for her now I hope you enjoy and review**


	4. Fight on the Bridge and a New Bloodline

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**A/N: Just got DMC4 and the fighting scenes inspired me to write one so I hope everyone likes it and this chapter will officially mark the start of the Harem.**

**Chapter 4: Fight on the Bridge and a New Bloodline**

Naruto was awoken the next day by a screaming boy, quickly waking up he got dressed in his usual attire which consist of black Shinobi pants, white tank top with a Jonin vest over the top and a trench coat like his father's with blue flames and a kanji for Yellow Flash 2 and two black fingerless gloves.

He raced down stairs and what he saw made him sick to his stomach, he saw two men holding Tsunami by her throat and a kunai positioned right above her heart, while Inari was bleeding furiously from his arm where it looked like he was stab by a knife,

Naruto had to act quick as he saw the man with the kunai about to kill Tsunami, quickly making some handseals he shouted "Earth Style: Wood Wall Jutsu" slamming his hands on to the ground he watched as a very thin but sturdy piece of wood wedge itself between the kunai and the woman,

"I suggest you move away from her NOW" he roared,

"Well what if we don't" one of the men sneered

"I will have to decorate this lovely walls with your blood" he said

The two men became enraged and charged at naruto who simply jump over them,

"you think you can beat me don't make me laugh" he said while the men became more angered and throwing some projectiles at him, he quickly did a replacement jutsu with the table and continued to mock them, "come on can't you do better then that", he made a shadow clone and told him to get Inari and his mom out of there.

When they were both gone naruto ran to the nearest mercenary and punched him squarely in the gut and spun around kicking the other across the face knocking some teeth out, "See no match" tying them up he went to check on the two people,

Seeing that they were now both ok he told them to go gather the villagers it was time to protect their home from Gato and quickly jumped into the trees to join the battle on the bridge.

**MEANWHILE ON THE BRIDGE**

Team 7, Team Gai and Tazuna arrived at the bridge only to find most of the workers dead and blood all over they slowly moved forward until they saw two lone figures,

"Give us the old man and none of you have to die today" Zabuza shouted

"You can't win Zabuza your outnumbered 9 to 2" Kakashi replied

"9 I only see 8 of you there" Zabuza retorted

"he'll be here soon enough" calmly replied Kakashi

"enough talk since your not going to hand the bridge builder over I might as well kill all of you here and now" the swordsman said then looked at Sasuke "well I see one of your genin is a little scared look at him shake" he laughed,

Knowing that he was being made a fool he quickly replied, "I'm shaking with…………Excitement",

"okay Haku you take care of them I'll deal with these fools" Zabuza said

"Ok Zabuza" she replied,

Haku disappeared in a burst of speed and reappear in front of the genin completely blocking off both Kakashi and Gai and began to attack, haku went to punch Lee who quickly duck and responded with an uppercut which caused her to jump back only to be kick in the back by Neji which sent her skidding across the floor, quickly making some handseals she made some water around turn into ice and sent them towards Neji who used the Kaiten to deflect them,

"Haku stop playing around and finish them" shouted Zabuza who was busy fighting the two jonins with great difficulty,

"yes Zabuza" she replied, using her speed she quickly knocked out most of the genin leaving only Sasuke and Tenten who managed to dodge before they were hit, Sasuke rushed forward and grabbed one of her arms,

"looks like you lose I have one of your arms you can't make any seals" he smirked which was quickly wiped from his face when he saw her doing one-handed seals,

"How?" he asked

"when you train hard enough you can achieve anything" she replied finishing the seals and he watched as the water that was on the bride raise up and turn into needles and launch towards him, letting go of the girl he jumped back and landed next to Tenten.

Naruto was running as fast as he could towards the bridge, hearing a scream he dashed forward with new vigour he was not going to lose another friend not on his watch, what he didn't notice was the red chakra around his feet speeding him up.

Tenten screamed in agony there was no way to defend her self In this prison of ice and the Uchicha wasn't having any luck either even with his newly unlocked sharingan he couldn't keep up with the movement of their opponent,

"Looks like your students are apart to die when haku traps in the Demonic Ice Barriers they can't be destroyed meaning they can't get out" laughed Zabuza, both jonins were about to go help their students only to be block off by Zabuza,

"Sorry can't let you pass your both mine" he said lifting up his sword and thrusting it forward at Gai who dodged left, Kakashi throw some kunai at him which were easily deflect by his sword, Gai came at his left with a roundhouse kick the he ducked causing it to connect with Kakashi instead sending him down,

Zabuza was about to kill Kakashi when he felt a hand grab him a throw him back he looked up to see who it was and saw a small blond kid standing in front of him,

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't harm my friends" he coldly said

"and you might be?" snarled Zabuza

"Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze" he answered with the same cold tone, he charge forward with a kunai in his hand and through it at him only for Zabuza to side-step out of the way,

"Well your aim sucks" he remarked,

"Who said I was aiming for you" he smirked and disappeared in a yellow flash to the dome of ice mirrors,

He got there to late as he saw Tenten get hit by a dozen Senbon needles he watched in horror as she fell to the ground next to the Uchicha who was barely standing,

"TENTEN" he shouted rushing forward cradling her head on his knees, "please don't die……… I can't lose you too" he sobbed,

"N n n naruto I have to tell you something I love" she didn't finished as she fell limp in his arms,

"tenten………tenten………..TENTEN" he couldn't believe his first friend he made his own age was dead ,

"I'm sorry for your loss" Haku said

"SHUT UP…………YOU DID THIS…………YOU KILLED HER…………I **HATE YOU**" he shouted he gently placed Tenten head on the ground and kissed her on the cheek , standing up he turned to Sasuke, "this is now my fight DO NOT interfere" Sasuke could only nod seeing the deep look of hatred in him,

Naruto turned back to Haku red chakra appearing around him his hands became clawed and his eyes blood red letting of a great amount of Killing intent he charged at Haku punching the Ice she was in and completely demolished it sending her flying back, everyone on the bridge (who weren't knocked out) paled at the site before them Naruto was covered in Red Chakra, "Earth Style: Demonic Wood Missile" he shouted, raising his arms a long piece of wood flew out of his sleeves and went straight for Haku who barely dodged in time sending a gigantic ice block at him which went right through him,

The genin and Kakashi were waking up and what they saw made their eyes open in shock Naruto stood in the middle of the bridge with a piece of ice running through his gut and he was still walking forward towards his enemy he was about to end it when he heard laughing behind him, everyone turned around and saw a small man with about 100 mercenaries guarding him about 75 were ninjas,

"Well at least you managed to kill one of them but it looks like the great Demon of the Mist is anything but a demon" he said clicking his fingers he pointed towards the group on the bridge, "kill them all but take her we can use her" Gato said with a perverted grin on his face,

No-one noticed the ice in Naruto had melted thanks to the chakra and his wound was all healed forgetting Haku he charged for Gato and his men who saw him coming and could only laugh,

"Look someone is happy to die quickly" Gato smirked and ordered his men to charge at him,

Naruto saw the men running towards but in his mind all he wanted to do was kill anything in his path for Tenten he ran head on not caring if he died or lived he saw someone on his right going in for a kill with a pike so he grabbed the pike and threw the man at a group on his left smashing them into each other using a quick Fire Jutsu he watched them go up in flames screaming in agony and writhing around I pain but he didn't care he wanted more making some clones he sent them off towards the other mercs who were still running towards him killing them effetely and without mercy,

Everyone could only watch the massacre of Gato's men the genin feeling sick not seeing this kind of slaughter before as everyone was watching no-one noticed tenten stir,

"_where am I………ok I'm still on the bridge……….the last thing I remember was naruto crying over me_" she thought she shakily got up and saw her team watching something in the distance turning her head she saw something that shocked her to the core, Naruto was killing some men without mercy but what made her cry was that Naruto had a dozen pikes in his back a sword lodged in his side and knife in his heart

"NARUTO" she shouted through her sobs, hearing her voice he turned towards her as did everyone on the bridge upon seeing her naruto forgot about Gato and ran towards her pulling out the weapons that were impaled in him, what happened next shocked everyone the fatal wounds were healing at a fast rate not even leaving a scratch, not caring tenten ran towards naruto,

They ran into each others arms naruto sobbing into her hair and tenten sobbing in his chest,

"I thought you were dead………I thought I lost you" naruto cried,

"Well waking up seeing you killing ninjas impaled everywhere was not a great a moment for me either" she said looking into his eyes, "naruto about what I was going to say before" she started staring directly into his blue eyes,

"yes what is it?" he asked softly

"I just wanted to say that I lo" just as she was about to finish there was a loud scream coming from behind them turning around they saw Gato falling in the water below with an arrow lodged in his chest and the villagers of wave cheering they were free.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Naruto and the gang were standing on the newly finished bridge,

"well I guess this is good-bye for now" Naruto said, " but don't worry I'll come and visit when I have the chance",

After they all said goodbye they started the long trek back to the village hidden in the leaves, while the villagers were thinking of a name for the bridge, until Inari came up with the perfect one,

"How about "The Great Naruto Bridge" for the boy who showed me that even if your outnumbered and out-matched you should never give up and fight with everything you've got to save your loved ones" getting a cheer from the villagers Tazuna spoke up,

"very well the "The Great Naruto Bridge" it is then" smiling he produced a plaque that he engraved the name into and placed it on top of the bridge for everyone to see.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was thinking on how he was going to explain two S-rank missing nins to his father and then try to persuade him to let them stay to become Konoha ninjas, as he was thinking about this Tenten was having her own problems she was about to confess her feelings to naruto twice only to be stop by either "Dying" or Gato screaming as he fell to his death she thought maybe they weren't meant to be together,

Deciding that he'll deal with is when he got back he ran to catch up with Tenten he wanted to know what she had to say on the bridge and why she had ignored him all week,

"hey Tenten" he shouted getting her attention,

"yes naruto" she answered,

"I just want to know what you were going to say on the bridge and why have you been ignoring me all week?" he asked hurt evident in his voice,

"It doesn't matter anymore and sorry for ignoring you I was just recovering from my injuries" she said kissing him on the cheek on walked off,

Naruto didn't know why but something was different about that kiss normally he wouldn't feel his heartbeat speed up or his palms get sweaty what also confused him was he was disappointed in the answer she gave him waving the emotions in him, he was about to walk to talk to Haku when he suddenly collapsed.

**BACK IN KONOHA**

Rin was walking around Konoha the month had been boring because she was on a break and she also didn't have naruto to tease, she stopped when she saw a green blur rush past them they were about to follow when they heard a voice shouting for them, turning around they saw a frantic looking Kakashi,

"RIN GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW" noting the urgency in his voice she decide to ask,

"What's wrong Kakashi?",

"It's Naruto…………he's Dying" he said shocking the woman before him, "look I don't have time for questions Rin get to the hospital he'll need you I have to get Sensei", he explained Rin just nodded and rushed to the hospital,

Kakashi quickly rushed towards to the Hokage tower where Minato was about to give a Joint mission to team 8 and 10 as he was handed the mission info to Asuma Kakashi burst in,

"I see your back" he started but was interrupted by the copy-nin which shocked everyone in the room, which consisted of Team 8 and 10 Minato his wife and his two advisors Tsunade and Shizune,

"sorry to interrupt but Tsunade and Shizune need to get to the Hospital NOW" he shouted,

"why what's the matter that me and Shizune are needed urgently?" she questioned

Not going to like the outcome when he said this as the room was filled with Naruto's grandmother, father and mother and three adults that he was friends with taking a deep breath he answered, "Naruto is………Dying" he looked up and saw 5 really pale faces,

"WHAT HAPPENED" the Hokage shouted he was scared his First born was dying,

"I'll tell you at the hospital but we're wasting time here" Kakashi said rushing out of the room, followed by the Hokage and his family along with Kurenai and Shizune,

"Hold on Naruto" were the thoughts of nine people, as they rushed to save the young blond,

* * *

**A/N: hope that was good don't forget to review now here is the new official harem list with and all main characters ages and abilities:**

**Naruto: age 13: Bloodlines: Wood Element, Hirashin and Kyubi's Chakra**

**Fem Haku: age 13 Bloodline: Able to make Ice**

**Tenten: age 13: abilities channel chakra through weapons making them sharper**

**Temari: age 13: abilities use wind jutsu with a fan**

**Yugito: age 13: Bloodline from 2-tailed cat all Jutsus take less chakra (I might change it so if you want give suggestions)**

**Yukie: age: 15: abilities nothing great**

**Tsunami: age 25: abilities cooks great**

**Hana: age 20: Bloodline Inuzuka**

**Rin: age 24: abilities Medical Expert**

**Shizune: age 22: abilities Medical Expert**

**Kurenai: Age 20: abilities Genjutsu expert**

**Anko: Age 23: abilities interrogation expert**

**Minato: age 29: Bloodline Hirashin**

**Kushina: age 28: abilities can do jutsu's without seals**

**Kakashi: age: 23: Bloodline the sharingan eye**

**Gai: age 23: abilities can open all gates**

**Asuma: age 26: abilities master of using the trench knives**

**Tsunade: age 50: abilities Medical Expert**

**Jiraiya: age 50: abilities summoning master**

**Konohamaru: age 9: Bloodline can transform into an ape for battle at will**

**The rookie nine are the same as the anime**


	5. Saving Naruto and a Prophecy Revealed

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto**

**A/N: none of the women will fall in love at first sight it'll take time I hate it when that happens in stories Harry Potter is a great example.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Saving Naruto and a Prophecy Revealed**

Everyone who was close to naruto ran as fast as they could to the hospital, no-one could believe he was dying, thankfully the news had yet to spread around Konoha , arriving at the hospital they saw Gai waiting for them with a solemn look on his face,

"Where is he Gai?" Minato asked frantically

"He's in Room 207" he replied not supporting his usual cheerfulness, everyone just nodded and rushed towards the stairs hoping they won't to late, upon reaching the room they rushed in and what they saw made them pale considerably, Naruto was pale with blood leaking out his mouth and he was tossing and turning screaming in agony Tsunade then into medic mode and started giving out orders,

"Kurenai and Kakashi I need you to hold him still while I try to sedate him" she said gathering chakra into her hands and pumping into naruto to calm him down but it had the opposite effect as he started thrashing around more forcing the two people holding him to let go.

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

"Where am I" he shouted, just then a floating Fox head appeared behind him,

"**We are in your mind young one**" it said, upon hearing the voice naruto quickly turned around,

"Who are you and why are we here?" he asked trying hard not to look scared

"**First of all I am the Mighty Kyuubi Lord of the Tailed Beasts and we are here because you have awakened the power I granted you at birth but somehow you have seemed to magnify it's power**" Kyuubi replied

"What do you mean "I have awakened the power you granted me"?" he asked

"**Simple Thirteen years ago me and the other 8 Beasts decided to give 9 youngsters our power to fight an unknown evil that is threatening the planet, now the reason you are here because as I said before you have awakened the power I gave you**" the fox answered

"Well what power and how did I awaken it…………another thing is why are we in my mind?" naruto asked

"**You have the power to recover from wounds at an extremely fast rate as long as you have the chakra to do it making it just about impossible to kill you by wounds normally fatal but you can't re-grow limbs, as for how you awakened it the desire to avenge your fallen friend caused all the hate you had bottled up over the years thanks to your Godfather and Friend dying it was the final straw and you exploded……… but that's how you magnified it you achieved something else something different then originally intended you tap into my chakra making an armour of sorts around your self giving you extra speed, strength and access to unlimited chakra………now for your last question we are here because as a test to see if who we choose are worthy of the power we gave you are the last to achieve this**" kyuubi explained,

"Who are the others that were granted this power and what is this test to se if I'm worthy of your power?" he questioned

"**Well the one-tailed Raccon gave his power to a genin in Suna named Garra and the two-tailed cat gave her power to a genin in Kumo named Yugito they are both around your age maybe a couple of days younger as for the test to see if your worthy of my power……….what you have to do is stay alive for one week while my chakra flows through your body………….in other words when you got my power you poisoned yourself**" the fox answered, the answer shocked naruto,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IV'E BEEN POISONED" he shouted

"**Your body has to get used to the foreign chakra in your system so it has to be filtered so you can use it anytime you want without this happening again**" the kyuubi reasoned

"Fine" he glared at the foxes head before he remembered what he said, "wait you only mentioned two names why shouldn't there be 8 since I'm the last one?" naruto inquired,

"**Because they were the only two to survive the process the others died**" the kyuubi answered

"Wait………so your saying out of 8 of them only 2 managed to survive the process………what are my chances then?" he asked not wanting the answers,

"**You have 25 percent of survival**" the fox stated

**HOSPITAL ROOM**

The occupants of the room waited outside as the medics worked on naruto furiously trying to save him, by now more of Naruto's friends had arrived which included Haku, Zabuza, Anko, Iruka, Huna and her daughter, Jiraiya, the Third Hokage and teams 7-10most of them were friends of sorts with Naruto,

"Kakashi what happened on the mission?" asked The Third

"Nothing much till the fight on the bridge" he answered

"Why what happened?" this time it was Kurenai to ask,

"Well the day before he was training pretty hard so we left him at the clients house while me and the rest went to the bridge to protect Tazuna when Zabuza attacked……………after a while naruto came and saw Tenten in a dome of ice so he went to rescue her but he must have thought she was dead because the next thing I knew he exploded in a ball of red chakra" everyone was listen to Kakashi until the red chakra part when Jiraiya interrupted him,

"Did you say Red Chakra?" he asked,

"Yea………why?" he answered, the next words shocked everyone there,

"When the Beast of old lend their power to 9 children born under the 4th leader they will gain untold power rivalling the gods themselves each will gain features to show where they got their power from…………only 3 of the children will bring peace the others lost in eternal darkness lost forever…………of Lighting, Fire and Wind they will bring peace where darkness reigns" he finished,

"What was that Sensei" asked Minato

"That was a prophecy told to me by the Toad Sage before you were born" he answered looking at the floor with a concentrated look on his face,

"But what has it got to do with anything do with this?" asked Anko

Jiraiya started to recite it again "When the Beast of old lead their power to 9 children…………the only beasts I know of are the Immortal tailed beasts………children born under the 4th leader…………which I think means children born under the 4th leader of the villages making naruto one………the next part is most likely referring to his whisker marks on his cheeks………only 3 of the children will bring peace and the others will be lost in eternal darkness I don't know what that means neither can I figure the last part"

"That still doesn't answer the question of why you are telling us" Anko growled,

"Because I think that Naruto is one of the children and has the power of the 9-tailed fox" he replied, "but this darkness I don't know what it means" he whispered, standing up and walking into the room.

**NARUTO'S ROOM**

Tsunade, Shizune and Rin were working as hard s they could trying to heal naruto but it was becoming an impossible job as soon as they think he's safe he starts to cough up more blood,

"What's wrong with him?" cried Rin

"He's trying to adjust to a new chakra source that has appeared in his systems" a voice behind them said, shocked all three women turned around to see the perverted frog hermit standing in front of the door with his arms crossed,

"New chakra what do you mean?" Tsunade asked

"You remember the prophecy that I was told back when we were young" seeing her nod at him he continued, "he is one of them he is Power of Fire",

Tsunade was shocked at this "Are you sure" she said seriously,

"I'm 100 percent positive him and 2 others will stop the darkness that has been spreading since Minato was born" he replied just as serious, "Just let him rest on his own…….he's the descendent of 3 Hokage's have faith" he finished leaving the room.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

It has been a week since naruto was admitted into the hospital and the news had leaked about the son of the fourth and he showed no signs of waking up,

Tenten was sat in a chair next to Naruto's bed stroking his hand tears falling down her face, "_he looks just as pale as he was when he collapsed" _she thought,

"Please don't die Naruto there's so much I want to tell you" she whispered kissing his cheek.

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Naruto was getting frustrated the Fox said he would be healed in a week and so far he was still fighting for his life, that's when he felt something a small tingle on his cheek lifting his hand up he touched it thinking what had happened.

**NARUTO'S ROOM**

Tenten reluctantly had to leave to do some training with her team as they were preparing for the Chunnin exams, after she was leaving someone entered the room turning round she saw it was Haku,

"Hi" haku greeted, Tenten smiled lightly not being able to answer she was still a little weary of Haku after all it had partly her fault for the condition naruto was in, standing up she whispered once last thing to naruto and walked out of the room,

Haku just stood there looking at naruto feeling partly responsible for what had happened, sitting down on the chair where tenten was sat a few moments ago she continued to look at naruto before she started to speak,

"Naruto I know that we only met 14 days ago but when I met you something inside me stirred………a feeling I've never had before…………seeing you collapse the other day made me fell I was about to die…………I've never felt that way before but I want to find out what it is…………..please don't die I don't know why but I think if you die I'll die as well" she finished tears running down her face as she got up kissing naruto lightly on the forehead.

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Naruto was sitting thinking about what the fox had told him moments ago when he felt something on his forehead,

"What keeps doing that" he wondered aloud, looking around seeing nothing he shrugged it off as part of the process.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Naruto was showing improvements but still wasn't waking up from his coma until a visitor changed it all,

Haku was sat next to naruto holding his hand in hers crying,

"Please wake up naruto I don't want to lose you before I get to tell you how I feel" she sobbed, as she was crying his fingers twitched lightly making her eyes go wide,

"Naruto………wake up come on" she encouraged, but naruto went back to laying motionless,

"No no please naruto wake up………wake up for your friends………..wake up for your family………….wake up for ME" she didn't know what had come over her but she bent down and kissed him on the lips, "I love you Naruto" she watched in astonishment as his eye's began to open up,

"W w where am I?" he croaked,

Not believing what she was seeing she hugged him for dear life crying into his chest,

"Haku is that you?" he asked, not trusting her voice she just nodded into his chest, "What happened the last thing I remember is coming home from Wave and collapsing",

"I don't know but it's a miracle your alive" she continued to cry into him, naruto just held her while she cried

"Is it true?" he asked suddenly startling her,

"Is what true?" she asked confusion evident in her voice

"Do you love me" he replied looking into her eyes, for the second time that day she didn't trust her voice so she just nodded looking at her feet before she said something,

"Everything you heard was true……..but it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way of course" she got up to leave when she felt a hand grab hers,

"Can I tell you myself before you answer for me" he said softly, "Haku I don't know how it happened but from the moment I meet you something inside me clicked like my life was perfect for the first time in 13 years…………yea I had friends a loving family but something was missing something important and when I met you it disappeared…………and to top it off thanks to you I was able to fight the Poison that spreading through me thanks to the foreign Chakra……….what I'm trying to say is that I love you too" and with that he crushed his lips to hers kissing her deeply.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know what I said about instantly falling in love but I thought I treaded past that nicely I wanted to get the harem to start and that was the only way I could think of waiting making everyone wait till later hope you like it and please review**


	6. The Exams begin and a New Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Exams begin and a New Love**

Naruto was released from the hospital an hour after he woke, his appearance had changed a lot infusing with the tail lords chakra gave him a growth spurt making him 6 foot 5 and red streaks in his hair and his fangs to grow more and his eyes slanted a bit as well as his nails growing into claws giving him a feral look, walking to meet his parents and friends wanting to surprise them as he was walking there he heard some shouting, he turned around wanting to know what it was,

He saw a weird boy dressed in black and wearing face paint with a Blond haired girl with a fan on her back and a boy with red hair with a gourd on his back, he then saw the boy with paint on his face pick up and threaten his friend for accidentally bumping into him, as he was about to punch him naruto threw a kunai at his feet and appeared in front of him holding his fist,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Naruto said glaring at him,

"Oh yea what are you gonna do about it" the boy sneered back

"I will be forced to take action and I really don't want to start a war over this" naruto replied not looking away,

"Yea I right I could beat you in a second" laughed the boy,

"You should know your place Sand Ninja" naruto answered coldly, "I Don't like it when my friends are hurt or in danger", he finished letting some red chakra seep out of him,

After seeing the chakra mixed with a huge amount of killing intent the sand ninja dropped the person he was holding,

"Thanks bro", naruto finally broke his gaze from the sand ninja and smiled down at his friend, "No problem Konohamaru" he replied ruffling his hair a bit, turning his attention back to the three sand ninja's,

"Now what are your names and why are you here?" asked naruto,

The boy with paint answered first, "I'm Kunkuro of the sand", then the girl with blond hair standing next to him, "Temari of the sand" she answered with a bit of a blush looking at naruto, last was the boy with a gourd on his back, "Garra of the sand",

"_Where have I heard that name before" _he thought to himself dismissing it he asked them, "Why are you here then I know your allies but still?",

"Where here for the chunnin exams" replied Garra,

"oh is it time for them already" he answered,

"you know you shouldn't be so calm or you'll fail them" snarled Kunkuro,

"Now that would be impossible" Naruto laughed,

"and why is that?" asked Temari,

"Because I'm a Jonin have been for a while" he smiled making Temari blush even harder and shocking the siblings,

"Anyway I have to go see my father………and Konohamaru make it to the final round of the exams and I'll teach you the Rasengan bye now" and with that naruto picked up kunai and jumped away.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Minato was relaxing in his office when he heard a knock sitting up straight,

"you can come in" expecting to see his wife or maybe Kakashi but who he saw shocked him greatly it was his son,

"What are you doing here?" he asked not believing what he was seeing,

"Well I was released and I wanted to surprise you" he smiled, Minato rushed over and gave his son a hug so hard naruto couldn't breathe,

"Dad………can't breathe……….your gonna…………… put……… me back in the hospital" he immediately let go,

"I get the others" he said as he yelled to his secretary, " Kyrie can you please call my parents, wife, Rin, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Haku, Zabuza, Shizune, Huna, Sarutobi, Asuma, Konohamaru and Team Gai please and tell them it's an emergency"

**15 MINUTES LATER**

The people Minato asked for rushed through the door panting,

"Why did you want us for Sensei?" asked Kakashi,

"It's about naruto" he replied his face grim which quickly turned into a smile, "He's alright", hearing this everyone apart from Haku and Konohamaru released a breath of relief,

"you two don't seemed surprised by the news" said Kushina,

"Well he helped me when a team from sand was about to hurt me" answered Konohamaru, she nodded then turned to Haku,

"Well I was in the room when he awoke he told me not to say anything because he wanted it to be a surprise" she answered

Naruto appeared behind Haku wrapping an arm round her which caused many eyebrows to fly up and many jealous looks,

"_When did he get so HOT" _were the thoughts of Rin, Kurenai, Anko and Shizune who were drooling slightly and glaring at the girl,

"_What the hell is going on" _thought the rest of them apart from Tenten who stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her,

"What was that about?" asked Naruto,

The guys in the room just shrugged but the women looked at the door knowing what was wrong.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

It has been a month since naruto had recovered and his relationship with Haku was going great but his friendship with Tenten was dissolving and he didn't know why, he hadn't spoken to her since the day in the hokage's office and he didn't know why but he has the feeling of emptiness again like before he met with haku,

"I need something to keep my mind off of it" he said to himself, walking through Konoha he wondered how his friends were doing in the exams it was in it's second stage right now, The Forest of Death he remembered that place vividly he took his exam their by himself and he barely survived,

Thinking about the exam made him think of Tenten and what he would do if she died, " _No stop thinking that she is strong she'll survive" _he scolded himself deciding he needed to train in order in stop thinking he ran to his families training ground located behind their house,

Summoning some clones he began attacking them with everything he had, throwing a kunai at one the clone dodged it, naruto watched as it sailed passed the trees he was about to continued when he heard a yelp, running to the source of the noise he gasped at what he saw his kunai had pierced the leg of a baby fox, he quickly rushed towards it and picked up carefully taking out the kunai he healed the best he could but he was out of chakra,

"Think Naruto Think" his said smacking his head when he had a brilliant idea the Inuzuka they could help him ripping a piece of cloth off his shirt he wrapped it around the foxes leg and ran towards the Inuzuka compound located near the edge of Konoha.

Hana was talking to her mother in the vet she works at when she heard the door slam open, she and her mother took out kunai and looked at the door seeing a boy dressed in a bloody white cloak and ripped shirt and pants,

"Can you…….help me please?" he asked gasping for breath,

"What do you need help with?" asked Hana

Naruto then took the fox from under his cloak, " I was training with clones I threw a kunai at one who dodged and accidentally got this cub in its leg………..I tried healing it but I can't get the blood to stop" he answered,

Hana and Tsume saw the Fox Cub and they both immediately went to help it laying it down gently on the table they did a diagnostic,

"Well it seems you hit an artery" Hana said inspecting the wound, " I'll have to fix it by hand……….your lucky if you didn't heal it the little thing would have died…….it'll take an hour or more so would you wait over there please" she said pointing at a chair.

Naruto sat down patiently waiting for the fox cub it had been over three hours before Hana came back with the fox in her arms, getting up he went over to her and gently took the cub in his arms and stroke it,

"Thank you" naruto said looking up at Hana causing her to blush,

"No problem.." she answered,

"Oh Naruto Namikaze" he replied not missing the shocked looks,

"_He's the Hokage's son…….OMG HE IS SO HOT" _where the thoughts of Hana as she blushed,

"Sorry we didn't recognize you Naruto" Tsume bowed showing respect, glaring at her daughter to do the same,

"No please you don't have to bow….it should actually be who bows to you for saving the cub" he said looking at the fox in his arms smiling, "Well I'll be off" he turned around only to stop near the door and turned back, "I'm sorry but I didn't catch you name" he asked Hana,

"Oh I'm Hana Inuzuka" she replied blushing,

"That's a beautiful name" he smiled and walked out not noticing the woman blushing madly,

"If I was just a couple of years younger" Tsume said,

"Mother" hana shouted,

"What I'm a woman and he is hot" she smiled walking away.

Naruto was walking down the streets with the fox cub in his arms as it slept he decide to keep and train it, "_I wonder if there's a fox contract"_ he thought to himself, he didn't notice the hungry looks he was getting by most of the female population,

He continued to walk when he felt his stomach ache, "Well I guess it's time for food" he said to himself, looking round he saw some of his friends eating in the dango shop, shrugging he walked in and went over to there table,

"You mind if I join you" he asked them, the occupants of the table looked up the girls blushed and the men just nodded,

"What's with the fox naruto?" asked Kakashi,

"Oh him I was training and I accidentally hit the little guy in the leg" he explained lifting up the fox, the fox was dark red with black paws and had a white tip on it's tail, upon seeing it the girls started to squeal,

"Oh he's so cute can I hold him?" asked Kurenai,

"After me" was Rin,

"Give him to me first and I might not feed him to my snakes" was Anko,

"maybe later he's kinda asleep right now" naruto answered sweat dropping, "anyway how do you think your teams are doing in the exam?" asked naruto,

"They'll do fine" they all answered,

The group then started eating and talking among themselves when Naruto saw Kakashi had a little orange bock in his pocket decide it was time for a bet, "Hey Kakashi" he said getting his attention,

"Yea" Kakashi lazily replied,

"I have a little wager do you want in?" naruto asked,

"Depends about the stipulations" came the reply,

"Let me think………I got it I bet that Konohamaru will make it to the finals of the exam and win", naruto said,

"Okay but I bet Sasuke will make it the finals and win" Kakashi Replied,

"Okay I win you can't read my grandfather's books anymore and you have to burn them all in front of the witnesses here and my grandfather" naruto explained, liking the look of horror on Kakashi's face but not noticing the glee of the women sitting besides him, "But if you win I will get your whole collection signed and get you tickets to be the first person ever to see the Icha Icha Paradise Movie"

Hearing the what he could win Kakashi immediately shook Naruto's hand the bet was on,

"Oh and Kakashi you should know that I have been training Konohamaru since he started in the academy, waving by to his friends he left the restaurant in search of Haku.

**SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA**

"Soon you will pay for taking my position Minato…not even the mighty yellow flash can stop me now" laughed the mysterious person.

**KONOHA**

It had been five days since naruto was discharged and the second part of the chunnin exams was over and naruto had been asked to be the third examiner for the exam so here he was making his way to the hall where the will hold some preliminaries because of the huge amount that passed, upon arriving he saw his father there with the jonins sensei's of the genin and anko, he took his place among them and waited for the arrival of the chunnin candidates,

20 minutes later they arrived and to his relief Tenten was there, he looked around and saw Kakashi's, Kurenai's, and Asuma's teams with the team from sand and some unknown sound team,

His father stepped forward wearing his robes, "Well done for all that have passed the second part of the exam, you have all showed courage and teamwork now since there are too many f you to continue will with have to hold preliminaries" he explained,

"Lord Hokage I think I should explain since I am the Examiner for this part" said naruto bowing respectfully to his father and walked forward looking at the room, making all the girls blush,

"Okay before I begin I want to know if anyone wants to leave" looking round he saw a silver haired boy put up his head, "Very well you may leave……….okay does anyone else want to leave this is your last chance," he looked around again and looked at Kakashi's team, he saw the Sakura pester Sasuke about something, "No-one ok then the board behind me will randomly select two opponents till there is 8 left got that," seeing the genin nod he look at the board as it flick through names at an amazing speed until it stopped,

Naruto began speaking again "The first match is between Kiba Inuzuka and Konohamaru Sarutobi…..Will the rest of you go up the stairs on either side of the room and would the participants go to the middle of the room",

Kiba and Konohamaru made their way to the middle,

"You should quit little boy me and Akamaru can beat you in 2 moves" Kiba bragged,

"Really want to test that theory Dog breath" Konohamaru snapped back

The insult angered the young Inuzuka greatly wanting to hurry up and start the match he looked at naruto,

"Ok you can win by either knocking out your opponent out, giving up or killing them",

"Okay………BEGIN" he shouted, jumping back to get out of the way,

Kiba ran at his full speed towards Konohamaru, reeling his hand back he went to swipe his midsection but Konohamaru easily dodged to the left making handseals he shouted out, "Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu", sucking in a great amount of air he blew out fire that took the shape,

Kiba dug into the ground using his claws to dodge the fire, after the fire had stop he came out and threw a red pill at his dog who ate it, Akamaru turned red as Kiba shouted, "Man-Beast Clone"(1) and the dog turned into a replica Kiba,

"Get ready to lose pipsqueak" Kiba taunted, "Gatsuuga (2)",

Konohamaru could only watch as the two started to spin rapidly at high speeds before setting their sights on to the young boy, "Think fast…what to do?" he said aloud then he saw the hole Kiba made earlier, running forward as fast he could he jumped towards the hole only to get caught in Kiba's move and flung backwards,

"_That move most have a weakness" _he thought to himself then it clicked, "_he didn't use the dog to pee on me naruto said they moved so fast they had to rely on their sense of smell to show them the way and he knew I was heading to the hole is because I made too much sound that's it", _Konohamaru thought putting his fingers into a cross formation he whispered, "Shadow-Clone Jutsu" and instantly 4 clones appeared,

"You four get his stand next to the walls and get his attention so he smashes into it hopefully knocking him out" he whispered to the clones, they nodded and ran to different pieces of wall ready for action,

Clone one shouted "Yo dog breath over here", not knowing what was going on Kiba head straight for the voice only to be met with a brick wall in his face,

This was when the second clone took action "You missed me" 'he' laughed, Kiba was becoming enraged and span towards the location only to hit another wall sending him flying into the air dispelling the Jutsu, Konohamaru and the rest of the clones ran at him taking a leaf out of his big brother's book,

He used the two remaining clones to kick Kiba further in the air and used them to throw him up where he continued to lay punches into his abdomen until he hit the ground,

"Winner by knockout Konohamaru Sarutobi" naruto shouted, waiting for the medics to take away Kiba before activating the board again, when that was down the next match was:

"Tenten and Temari come down to the arena please", when they arrived he stole a quick glance at tenten, which didn't go unnoticed by the women of the room causing them to glare at the weapon mistress,

"Okay….BEGIN" naruto shouted and the second match was underway,

"Your going down bitch" Temari said, while continuing to glare at tenten, she then rushed towards tenten at with her fan out, swiping it in front of her she let lose a gust of wind sending tenten flying back to the wall,

She slowly got up she threw three kunai at her, Temari used her fan to deflect them sending them flying back at tenten who jumped up into the air undoing two scrolls on her back she shouted "Rise of the twin Dragons (3)" the scrolls circled her and she released a volley of weapons at the sand ninja who used her fan to defend herself as best she could, when the onslaught stopped tenten was breathing heavily that always took a lot out of her,

Temari came from behind the fan scratches all over her body seeing tenten in the vulnerable state she rushed forward, kicking her in the air and smashing her onto her fan nearly breaking her back.

"Winner Temari of the sand" he shouted, looking down at tenten knowing he can't help because he had a job to do so he just stood there,

The matches went on for another hour until there was only 8 ninja's left,

"Okay I want you to pick a number from this box to see who your fighting next", naruto explained, so one by one they came over and picking a number,

"Ok the matches for the finals are,

Neji Hyuga vs. Temari,

Garra vs. Shino Aburame,

Konohamaru Sarutobi vs. Sasuke Uchiha,

Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi,

Ok the finals will be next month so train hard and be ready….you may leave" naruto said, out of the corner of his eye he saw Kakashi take Sasuke, "_You're not winning the bet brother" _he thought shaking his head,

Walking over to Konohamaru who was talking to the rest of the rookie nine he said, "Yo", everyone looked at him,

"What do you what naruto?" asked Konohamaru,

"I made a bet with Kakashi saying that you could make it to the finals and bet the Uchicha so guess what……I'm going to train you" he smiled causing the group to gawk at him,

"why would you want to teach that loser for" snarled Kiba,

"Loser….if I'm mistaken didn't he beat you" naruto coolly answered, causing the young Inuzuka to growl,

"If your so big fight me" he growled,

"Ermmm how about no" he responded walking away Konohamaru following him.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Naruto was in the middle of teaching Konohamaru when he felt a two presence behind him turning round he saw Haku and Tenten,

"Bro training is over for now go get some food and come back in an hour got that", seeing him nod and walk away he walked over to the girls,

"What can I do for you girls?" he asked,

"Well first off I'd like to say I'm sorry for the way I acted this past month" tenten said timidly,

"Apology accepted…but why did you do it……you were are my best friend" naruto said,

"It's because I couldn't stand seeing you with another girl" she says tears threatening to fall,

"Why would you do that for?" he asked beginning to get angry which showed in his voice,

"B b b because I Love you" she stammered,

Hearing her say this he visibly calmed down and his eyes softened, "Why didn't you tell me before" he started until something hit him, " you tried to tell me in Wave didn't you" seeing her nod he continued, "But I'm with Haku I can't just get rid of her just to be with you it's not fair even if I do love you both" he said,

Haku and Tenten smiled at him making him wonder what they were up to,

"That's why me and Tenten have come to a decision…….we're going to share you" they both answered, the answer shock him which caused him faint on the spot.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Naruto groaned as he woke up, "what happened, the last thing I remember was Haku and Tenten…", he sat up quickly and looked around he saw that he was still at the training ground and the girls were nowhere to be seen,

Getting up he went looking for the girls, it didn't take him long to find them both walking out of the Ramen stand he liked so much with three containers full of ramen,

Jumping in front of them, "We need to talk……meet me at my house" he said walking to his house, making a clone to find and apologise to his student/brother,

The girls arrived at Naruto's home and saw naruto was waiting outside for them he lead them into the house and took them to his room,

"About what you said earlier about sharing….." he started until Haku interrupted him,

"We both love you and we thought of a situation where we both can have you without any feelings being hurt," she said softly,

Naruto couldn't say anything he saw the look in their eyes and knew that nothing could change their minds, smacking his head he said, "Kakashi, my father and grandfather are going to have a field day with this", causing the girls to laugh,

Naruto then bent down and kissed Tenten softly on the lips, "_Mmmmm she tastes of strawberries," _he thought before turning and kissed Haku,

" _How am I going to explain this to people" _he thought before he continued kissing with his two girlfriends.

* * *

**A/N: done Review please:**

**(1,2,3) I hope I got them right**

**Next chapter will be next month maybe sooner we'll see**


	7. Naruto vs Garra

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Naruto vs Garra Round 1**

Naruto and his two girlfriends were sitting in his room thinking on how to tell everyone about this no doubt his grandfather would want to put this in his book,

"I think we tell them after the exams are over this is a pretty stressing time for my father," naruto said to the two girls sitting next to him,

"Yea maybe we should do that", Haku agreed,

"So since I'm not I the finals what do you want to do?", asked Tenten,

"I'm sorry but I promised to train Konohamaru for the final", he said giving the girls each a kiss before getting up, "maybe you can get to know each other better and you can stay here if you want", he told them and jumped out of his window in search of his younger brother.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Naruto found Konohamaru punching a log, quietly walking up to him he grabbed his arms and pushed him into the dirt,

"Hahaha didn't know you like to eat dirt", naruto laughed,

"Yea yea laugh it up cause you're the one who is about to eat dirt," Konohamaru replied tripping up naruto who fell backwards into the dirt,

"Think your so good do we?" asked naruto, before they started a wrestling match that lasted about twenty minutes before naruto decided it was time to do some training,

"Right let's do some training", naruto said, getting up he dusted himself off before he helped up Konohamaru, "right what I'm going to teach you is my very own techniques which is one of the strongest jutsu's ever……it's called the Lighting Disk", he explained to the younger boy,

"How do you do it?", Konohamaru asked,

"First I need to know if you are capable of manipulating lighting after that it should be easy", naruto said pulling out a piece of card and handing it to Konohamaru who just looked at it questionably, "channel some chakra into it", naruto answered seeing his face,

Pumping chakra into the card it crumple in his palm, "Okay it crumpled what does that mean?", asked Konohamaru,

"It means that we got lucky and you're a lighting manipulator which is great", naruto smiled,

"So how do you do it?", the younger ninja asked,

"First the hand signs which are, Dog, Rat, Boar, Rat, Monkey, then place your palm in the air and focus your chakra around there, spin your arm around to gather speed and throw it at, it has the ability to cut through anything so be careful", naruto explained

**1 WEEK BEFORE THE FINAL**

Konohamaru had gotten the Lighting Disk down and could do it twice before he burned his chakra coils in his hands, they were standing in training ground 17

"Okay today is your last training session before the final and we are going to have an all out spar…got it", naruto explained to him,

They both got into stances, "BEGIN" naruto shouted,

They both moved an amazing speed, sending punches and kicks at each other this lasted for 10 minutes until naruto landed a heavily influenced chakra punch to Konohamaru's gut sending him flying out of towards a tree,

Konohamaru quickly did a back flip landing in front of the tree, quickly making some hand signs he shouted, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu", putting two fingers in front of his mouth he sucked in some air and blew sending fourth a gigantic fireball at naruto,

Making some hand signs himself, "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu", in the nearby pond water started to rise and form a dragon as it hurtled towards the fireball quickly distinguishing it,

Using the steam as cover Konohamaru jumped into the trees, he waited for naruto to walk into the clearing before he jumped behind him with a kunai in hand,

"I win", he bragged,

Naruto just smirked and disappeared in a poof of smoke blinding Konohamaru when the smoked cleared there was fifty Naruto's each with a kunai in hand aiming at Konohamaru,

"No I win", he smirked,

The clones poofed out of existence as naruto sat on the ground with Konohamaru next to him,

"So you ready to win the exam bro?" naruto asked,

"Sure am…..by the way thank you for training me", Konohamaru smiled,

"No problem anything for family", naruto smiled,

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

The finalist of the chunnin exams stood in the stadium, the stands filled with villagers watching the event, the Hokage and Kazekage seated in their own stands with two bodyguards each for protection,

"We are here for the finals of the chunnin exams, where we'll see who is ready for the title of Chunnin for their villages", the hokage shouted, smiling to the crowd as they cheered,

Naruto step forward as the hokage sat down, "Okay would the finalists Neji Hyuga and Temari stand in the middle of the stadium and will the other participants please go and wait in the waiting stands," he said,

As the others left for the stands to wait for their turn, Neji and Temari stood in the middle of the stadium,

"ok you can win by knockout, death or if the other fighter gives up……..ok ready BEGIN", he shouted, jumping back away from the fight,

Neji stood calmly waiting for the perfect time to strike his opponent, shifting into the Hyuga stance, while Temari just stood there fan in hand smirking at the genius,

"Give up you can't win", said Temari,

"We'll see", the Hyuga replied,

"I tried to warn you", she shrugged readying her battle fan,

With a flick of her wrist she let of a gust of air at Neji who jumped up into the air only to be hit by another gust of air sending him flying back towards the stadium walls, back flipping he landed on the wall and jumped off and started to run towards the girl who opened her fan a little and released a more powerful wave which Neji barely dodged cutting his leg causing him to bleed profusely, looking up he saw that she was in range for his 64 tri-palm technique,

Smirking he slowly got up, "You are in range of my 64 tri-palm technique", and with that he unleashed a barrage of hits beginning with two and doubled the amount each time after he had finished he saw that his hits had been blocked by Temari's fan,

"That was entertaining", she said from behind her fan, "but now it's my turn", she said, taking advantage of his fatigue from his technique released three very powerful gust of air that cut up and blew away Neji knocking him unconscious bleeding from his head arms and legs,

"WINNER BY KNOCKOUT TEMARI FROM THE SAND VILLAGE", naruto shouted as he watched the medic team take away the bleeding Hyuga and Temari walk back towards her brothers,

"NEXT MATCH IS GARRA VS SHINO ABURAME", naruto yelled,

Shino was making his way to the stairs just as Garra spoke up,

"I Quit", garra stated,

Everyone stared at him, "Ok GARRA OF THE SAND AS FORFEIT HIS MATCH SHINO ABURAME IS THE WINNER", naruto yelled, "NEXT MATCH KONOHAMARU SARUTOBI vs. SASUKE UCHIHA", naruto yelled through the cheers for the last Uchicha,

Konohamaru and Sasuke stared each other down sizing each up figuring out how to begin, Konohamaru rushed forward throwing some kunai and shuriken at Sasuke who easily deflected them, he was about to retaliate when he saw that his opponent had disappeared, using his sharingan he looked around for him but could not find a trace of Konohamaru's chakra,

"Fight me Dope or are you a sacredly cat", he goaded the younger boy,

"_Cocky bastard…..I'll show him"_, Konohamaru thought,

Jumping out from his hiding place underground he caught the Uchicha off guard landing a devastating uppercut to him sending him into the air where Konohamaru started to unleash a combo slamming the Uchicha into the ground leaving a mini crater,

"See that's what you get for being a cocky bastard", he smirked looking down at Sasuke laying there unmoving, the smirk was quickly wiped off his face when he realised that it was to easy putting his hands together he gathered some chakra and muttered, "Kai", when the Genjutsu was released he looked around and saw Sasuke standing near the entrance of the stadium with lighting crackling in his palm,

"I got this move from my sensei it's called the chidori and now you can't beat me", he smirked arrogantly running towards Konohamaru fist pulled back ready to strike,

"I have one chance", Konohamaru said to himself, making some quick handseals he placed his arm in the air as chakra swirled round and started to crackle swinging his arm to pick up speed he placed in front of him just as Sasuke was about to strike with the chidori,

The attacks collided causing an explosion sending both fighters back against the walls knocking both out, naruto was about to call the match when he saw both combatants slowly get up much to the crowds pleasure,

Groaning as they both stood up they started a new wave of attacks which were a lot slower and more sluggish thanks to both injure and fatigue of the last attack,

Konohamaru faked throwing a punch and slammed his foot into Sasuke gut sending the older boy into the ground gasping for air, blood seeping out of his mouth using the last of his strength Sasuke attempted a leg sweep only to be dodged by Konohamaru who then proceeded to knock him out,

"WINNER BY KNOCKOUT K..", naruto yelled getting cut off by a big explosion coming from the west of Konoha,

Looking round he saw that the villagers in the stands had been put under a Genjutsu causing them to fall asleep he quickly turned to look at his father and saw that a giant purple barrier stood there, he saw an ANBU was killed when he tried to touch the barrier,

He was about to jump up there when he was blocked by a sand barrier he turned around and saw Garra standing their with an evil look on his face,

"What are you doing?", demanded naruto,

"Something that should have been done a long time ago", was the stoic reply,

"What are you talking about?", asked naruto,

"It's time for Konoha to fall and the Suna will finally gain power", garra replied his eyes getting darker,

"Well I don't think I can let that happen", said a determined naruto getting into his stance, "Konohamaru get Sasuke and get out of here now", he yelled to the young boy who nodded and started to mission,

Turning his attention back to Garra who just stood there, naruto was thinking of a battle plan remembered something the kyuubi said when he was in a coma,

_FLASHBACK_

"_**Well the one-tailed Raccoon gave his power to a genin in Suna named Garra"**_

_END FLASHBACK_

"_That's where I heard his name before he's like me"_, naruto thought,

He heard the battle being held around him and decided it was time to attack, pulling some kunai out of his pouch he threw them at garra who sands just stopped them effortlessly,

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to do the Hirashin in this fight he opted to go for his natural speed instead running towards him he went to punch him but his attack was again blocked by Garra's sand,

"You can't beat my ultimate defence", he said smirking arrogantly, "and it is now time for Konoha to be destroyed", he smiled evilly

Garra then held out his hand in front of him as sand started to swirl around it, garra then shouted, "Shukuku Blade", the sand then stopped and fell to the ground and in Garra's hand was a long sword, the handle was a sandy colour and the blade had the one tailed raccoon near the handle which had it's tail wrapped around the blade,

Naruto starred at the blade and remembered more of what the kyuubi told him,

_FLASHBACK_

"_**IF YOU ARE IN TROUBLE SUMMON SOME OF MY CHAKRA AND CALL FORTH THE KYUBI BLADE IT WILL HELP YOU IN BATTLE BY HELPING YOU MANIPULATE FIRE EASIER AND CAN SEND FORTH STREAKS OF FIRE THAT CANNOT BE STOP"**_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Do you give up Namikaze?", asked Garra

"Ummm how about no", he replied,

"Why you can't win I have more powers then anyone has ever seen I can beat anyone and I don't need anyone but me because I have the powers of the ONE TAILED RACCOON", he said yelling the last part

"Well let me tell you a little secret then shall I", naruto said smirking, "I have the power of the NINE TAILED FOX", he yelled, placing his arm in front of him fire started to form and quickly disappeared and in its stead was a broadsword with a blood red handle and the nine-tailed fox design on with its nine tails wrapped around the blade,

"Well shall we continue eh raccoon boy", he mocked swinging his sword,

"Nobody mocks me", Garra growled his eyes narrowing,

They both charged at each other Garra holding his sword above his head and naruto letting it trail along the ground,

Garra quickly slashed his sword down causing naruto to lift his sword up to block, using his momentum naruto pushed garra back he slashed upwards cutting garra across the chest but instead of blood he saw sand pour out of the wound,

"The second part of my ultimate defence my sand armour", Garra smirked, before he brought down his sword that barely missed naruto as he dodged the attack,

Naruto got up getting back into his stance he eyed the sand ninja carefully trying to figure out how to actually harm him, throwing a kunai at him he watched the sand come up and block it he quickly threw some more and watched the sand pick each one of, using this he quickly formulated a plan,

Throwing his remaining projectiles he rushed towards garra as his sand was taking care of the weapons and started slashing causing more and more of the sand on Garra's body to disappear,

Naruto eventually tired and saw that Garra's body was still intact, breathing heavily naruto rested against his sword not believing what he was seeing,

Garra saw that naruto was tired out from attacking and knew that it was time to retaliate, running forward he used his sand to throw Naruto's sword in the air, he then punched him making him fly into the air, grabbing Naruto's foot he launched him towards the stadium wall, garra then grabbed the Naruto's sword and threw it at him,

Naruto hit the stadium wall with such force he bounced off it only for his sword to stab him in the chest below his heart,

"NARUTO!!!", screamed Rin, tears pouring down her face as she watched him get skewered by his own sword, many of the other ninjas still in the stadium turned to her after hearing her scream and looked towards where her eyes were laid and saw the son of the fourth struggling to get the sword out of him,

Naruto tried to get the sword out of himself, but found it impossible as it was lodged too far into the wall, feeling his life fade away he looked up to his friends and smiled before his body went completely limp.

* * *

**A/N: First thing I want to say is thank you for the reviews I greatly appreciate them,**

**This is shorter then the last chapter because I got writer's block on how to go about the naruto and garra fight,**

**Last but not least anyone who knows where I got the last part of the fight from gets a cookie**

**Anyway I hope you all like it as this was not my best chapter but please review and I'll see you next time **


	8. The Invasion Continues: Naruto Strikes B

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Invasion Continues: Naruto Strikes Back**

Everyone watched in horror as naruto stopped moving and flopped lifelessly against the wall he was stuck to,

Rin sank to her knees tears running down her face, she always had the best connection to naruto apart from his mother and father, seeing him dead was breaking her heart, "_First Obito now Naruto why can't the people I love stay alive"_, she thought,

Kakashi couched down and hugged her also in pain of losing his little brother, tears running down his eye, he lifted up his headband and revealed the sharingan but it was different instead of 3 tomoes it now was a spiral,

Letting go of Rin he jumped down and rushed forward towards Garra kunai in hand, he threw the kunai and watched as the sand creep up from the ground blocking the weapon,

Kakashi stopped running when he saw the crazy grin on Garra's face,

"Konoha Ninjas don't learn do they……I CAN'T BE BEATEN", he screamed,

"I will kill you for what you have done you bastard…..you killed my brother for what?", Kakashi screamed back

Kakashi made some quick hand-seals and placed his palm near the ground and blue electricity formed around it, sounding like a thousands birds chirping, narrowing his eyes he started to run again when he was near he saw the sand trying to defend garra but since he has the sharingan everything slowed down he could easily dodge,

When he was near enough he shot out his arm and yelled, "LIGHTING BLADE", and plunged his hand into garra, with the sickening sound of flesh being torn and bones breaking he saw garra scream in pain holding onto his injured shoulder,

Garra let go of his shoulder, looking at the blood drop onto the ground he lifted up his head and glared at Kakashi, "you injured me….NOBODY **INJURES ME**", he screamed, his voice turning demonic,

With a flick of his wrist he sent all of the sand in his gourd towards Kakashi who had to dodge, garra then separated the sand into smaller parts and turned them into glass projectiles which all flew at Kakashi, who could not dodge them all because of the over use of his new sharingan,

Pumping the last of his chakra into eye, Kakashi focused on the sand he saw them had stopped in mid-air and then they disappeared into a black hole, with one lasted look at naruto he dropped to the floor,

Garra saw this and smirked evilly, "SEE NO-ONE CAN BEAT ME", he shouted at the skies, he continued shouting until he felt someone punch him, turning he saw a young woman with reddish hair standing there with her fist held high and tears running down her face,

"WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!", she screamed at him,

"because I am invincible", garra laughed, grabbing her neck and punched her in the stomach causing the air in her lungs to be forced out, he then squeezed her neck before she had the chance to gather air into her lungs, he laughed as saw her try and claw his hands off of her,

The woman was beginning to lose conscious when she felt the grasp on her neck loosen a bit, she looked up and saw someone she thought she would never see again,

"_Naruto…your alive_", she thought as she finally lost conscious with a smile on her face,

"You…You……YOU BASTARD!!!", naruto screamed glaring at garra with red chakra swirling round him,

"Why don't you just give up you can't beat me", garra drawled,

"No I will beat you for what you have done by invading…….I will beat you for the people you've killed ……..AND I WILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING RIN!!!", naruto shouted,

"Hahaha big words com….", garra started but was cut off by a right hook from naruto sending him flying back,

"Your nothing without your sand", naruto taunted,

"But I have sand all I have to do is channel chakra into the ground and summoning it from there….so whenever there's solid ground I will always win", he replied,

"well I'll have to change that won't I", naruto smirked running towards garra who was too busy gathering sand from deep underground,

Naruto reached his opponent and punched him straight in the gut sending the other ninja doubling over in pain, not giving him time to recover he proceeded to lay several more punches to his chest, before he did a roundhouse kick sending garra crashing into a wall, using the Hirashin jutsu naruto appeared behind garra grabbing his arms he flung him towards the purple barrier which still stood around Orochimaru and the Hokage,

Garra saw that he was getting closer and closer to the barrier but couldn't stop himself, closing his eyes he waited for death, what happened next surprised him even more someone had caught him, but not just anyone, it was the one who threw him,

"Why did you save me?", he croaked

"Because even though you invaded and as a result lots of people died…….I can't bring myself to kill you", naruto confessed, jumping away holding garra

"But why?", garra asked,

"Because we're alike born to the fourth leader of our respective villages and we both have unholy powers", naruto explained, setting garra down outside the gates of Konoha,

"Maybe we can be friends", naruto said smiling down at garra,

"I don't need friends……all I need is myself", garra retorted,

"Just think about why Konoha is so strong", naruto replied jumping away to help his remaining friends in battle,

Garra just sat there contemplating Naruto's words, until he finally figured it out, "Friendship and Love……protecting others till your last breath that what makes you truly strong", he mused to himself smiling his first real smile since his mother died.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai and Anko were fighting side by side against several sound and sand ninjas, they were both tired from the fighting and it was starting to show in their movements, they continued fighting ignoring the burning feeling from their arms and legs,

Eventually they were both backed into a corner the sound and sand ninjas advancing perverted looks on their faces,

"We might as well as have some fun before we kill you right guys", the leader of the group shouted getting cheers from the others around him,

"You touch them and it's the last thing you'll ever do", a voice said from behind them all,

The invading ninja turned around and saw a young boy standing there with a sword in his hand,

"Pfft stay out of this kid if you want to live", he said,

"How about you leave now and you'll live", the boy replied,

Turning back to the two women the leader of the group smirked, "when the boy is dead you two will be next", the leader said licking his lips making the two women shudder,

"You should've of just ran away kid because there is only one person stronger then me and that's Lord Orochimaru", the leader snarled

"Well you've never faced me before then", the boy smirked,

"Soon Konoha shall fall and Orochimaru will rule and I Kenji Otuso will be his right hand man", Kenji retorted,

"I'm sooooo scared", the boy replied,

Not replying Kenji ran at the boy at full speed, the boy easily dodged the attack, enraged that his attack missed Kenji ran at him again, he was going to attack but stopped mid-way when he saw the boy's features had changed and he now had blood red-eyes and a demonic look in him,

"Who are you?", Kenji asked,

"Some call me Naruto Namikaze….but you can call me **KYUUBI**", naruto growled smirking at the men around making him look evil, and in a blink of an eye naruto had killed all of the enemy ninjas except Kenji,

Seeing his the men under his command all dead he turned back towards naruto who looked less feral,

"Next time we meet I will kill you boy", Kenji growled before he retreated,

Naruto turned to the women behind him and smiled, "I'm glad your both safe please check the others…..doing that cost me a lot of chakra", naruto said before falling unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but the story will become longer after this because next he's gonna meet Princess Yukie and I really wanted to get to that**

**Again I thought this chapter wasn't great either but I will become good again**

**Another thing is I am gonna re-write my Forbidden Love story and if someone wants to they can takeover my Shinobi Warriors fic but only if they do the basic story I was going for**


	9. Chapter 9

This fic is up for adoption basically I will not be able to finish this or any more stories because of work and life related things.

If you wish to write this fic please notify me first...if no one wants to adopt this story it will be deleted within a week.

Thank you for reading


	10. AN

This fic has been adopted by Namikaze09

Thank you for reading


End file.
